Spacetato/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Spacetato. Transcript (The episode begins with a telescopic view of the stars in the sky, before Motato's voice is heard.) Motato: Twinkle, twinkle little star/How I wonder what you are/Up above the world so high/Like a diamond... Did it ever occur to you that outer space is a land of massive floating diamonds waiting to be taken? Why, it's like an 80's video game! Radish # 1: Actually, stars are massive luminous spheres of plasma. Motato: Space diamonds! I must have them! Go! Find me a way to space or I shall throw you to the lobsters! (Scene switches to the next day at Junior's house.) Lisa: (gasps) Look at the time! School starts in five minutes! Captain Mike: Hey, better hustle, Junior! (Junior slides down the banister.) Junior: I'm waiting for you, dad! Don't you know what day it is? Captain Mike: Yeah, Thursday! Lisa: It's 'Take Your Dad To School Day'. (Captain Mike becomes surprised as he hops out of his chair.) Captain Mike: Whoopsie! We're both late! Junior: Jetpack then? (Scene switches to Junior Jetpack flying through the sky while carrying Captain Mike.) Junior Jetpack: Hold on tight, dad! (Junior Jetpack and Captain Mike fly all through the House.) Captain Mike: Whoo! You and LarryBoy must have a blast flying around town, huh? Hey, what's he up to today, anyway? Junior Jetpack: He's on a super-secret mission! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house as Larry enters the bathroom.) Larry: Scrubby-dubby-bubble time! Getting rid of nasty grime! Gonna smell like lemon-lime! Oops! Almost forgot! (Larry picks up his rubber ducky, which was sitting on the shelf.) Larry: Come on, ducky, time for a bath. (Larry gets in the bathtub after getting his rubber ducky. Scene switches to Junior Jetpack and Captain Mike arriving at school, at the same time that the other kids also arrive at school. A broccoli boy gets his book handed to him by his dad, who then leaves, passing by Captain Mike, who is standing next to the bushes while Junior Jetpack is absent.) Captain Mike: The coast is clear, son! (Junior hops out from the bushes while carrying his book.) Junior: Ha! We're right on time! Captain Mike: Having a son who's secretly a superhero with a jetpack sure has its advantages when running late. Junior: Having a dad who's an astronaut has its advantages too. On 'Take Your Dad To School Day', everyone thinks my dad's the coolest! (The bell rings, while Junior and Captain Mike high-five each other, before entering the school. Scene switches to inside the classroom.) Mr. Beanbum: And that was Jeffrey's dad, Roy, the dryer lint analyst. What a fascinating profession. (The broccoli boy falls forward in his desk in boredom.) Mr. Beanbum: Up next, Junior Asparagus and his dad, Captain Mike the astronaut. (The other children start cheering, while Junior looks proudly at Captain Mike.) Gary: Have you ever been to Mars? Broccoli Boy: How many aliens have you fought? Callie: Can you eat soup in zero gravity? Captain Mike: (chuckling) Wow, that's, that's a lot of questions! I want to talk to you about what it takes to become an astronaut. For one, it takes listening to your teachers. (Mr. Beanbum winks in agreement.) Captain Mike: Not only your teachers at school, but parents and grandparents are teachers too. (Junior looks up at Captain Mike in confusion. Scene switches to outside the school, before Junior and Captain Mike exit the school.) Captain Mike: I think that went well. Junior: Yeah. I just kinda wish you'd stuck with the cool stories like the time you flew through a meteor shower! Captain Mike: I know, buddy, but my job is not only to be fun, it's to teach too. (The school bell rings just as Callie, Gary, and the broccoli boy exit the school and meet up with Junior and Captain Mike.) Callie: Captain Mike, can you teach us to be astronauts? Broccoli Boy: Yeah! Space astronauts, in space! Gary: Captain Mike should teach Space Camp! Kids: Yay! Space Camp! Captain Mike: Space Camp, huh? That's not a bad idea. (Scene switches to outside Pa Grape's store, where Gary is riding his scooter past the store.) Gary: Space Camp! Learn all about going to space! It's gonna be stellar! (A Radish peeks out from the trash can after hearing what Gary said.) Radish # 1: Camping, in space! (Another Radish comes up from under the first Radish.) Radish # 2: Space? Motato will be well-pleased. (Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: I am well-pleased! For this, I will not throw you to the lobsters! Radish # 1: But it's for children! You're not a child! Motato: But I can be with, wait for it! (Motato then dresses himself up as a child, complete with a beanie cap and holding an oversized lollipop.) Motato: A clever kid disguise! Now, if only I sounded like a kid. Science Radish! (A Radish wearing a pair of glasses and a bow tie comes out from the elevator and approaches Motato.) Science Radish: Perhaps you should try this voice modulator on for size. (Motato takes the voice modulator from the Science Radish and eats it.) Motato: (higher voice) Perfect! Hello, my name is Morty! Little Morty Tater Tot! (jumps out of his throne while spinning) Brilliant! As a child, not even the mighty LarryBoy can stop me! (Scene switches to back with Larry.) Larry: What did one snowman say to the other? (Cut to the rubber ducky floating in the water in the tub.) Larry: It all smells like carrots to me! (laughing) (The sound of crickets chirping is heard.) Larry: Oh, ducky. Sometimes, I think you're the only one who understands me. (Scene switches to the baseball field, where Captain Mike, Junior, and the other kids are gathered around.) Captain Mike: Welcome to Space Camp, everybody. First things first, role call! Junior Asparagus, Callie Flower, Betsy Broccolina, Gary Garlic, and... Little Morty Tater Tot. (Motato shows up in his disguise.) Motato: (higher voice) You can just call me Little Morty. (giggling) When will we be going to space? Captain Mike: Well, that's up to you and your life choices. For now, history of space travel. Textbook time! (Captain Mike brings out several textbooks and throws them at the children and Motato, who catch them. Motato stares in disbelief at his textbook.) Junior: Aw, dad! Can't we do anything fun? Captain Mike: Becoming an astronaut isn't all fun and games. Who here wants to be an astronaut someday? Kids: Me! I do! (Music starts playing.) Captain Mike: (singing) Smart kids, They listen to advice Smart kids, They learn to be wise Smart kids don't have to think twice About askin' for advice From the teachers in their lives Smart kids listen to others They pay attention To their fathers and their mothers They trust and obey What the Bible has to say 'Cause they're smart kids Kids: (singing) Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Captain Mike: (singing) Yeah, they're smart kids Kids: (singing) Oh oh oh Oh oh (The song ends after that.) Captain Mike: Water is great for teaching you the principles of moving in zero gravity. Motato: (higher voice) What is this gravity? Captain Mike: Well, gravity, if you can imagine this, is like, um, invisible hands that pull things toward the earth. In space, there is no gravity, no invisible hands to hold things down, so it just floats away. Motato: (higher voice) Fascinating! So, if I'm understanding you, Captain, without gravity, we would all... Captain Mike: Yep, float off into space. Okay, now before we jump in the pool, you guys, I need you to listen to a few guidelines- Junior: Cannonball! (Junior jumps off the diving board and lands in the pool, splashing some water at Captain Mike, who can only glare. Scene switches to Motato returning to his lair.) Motato: Space Camp is a sham! It's not even in space! Radish # 1: You must have learned something. Motato: I did learn that you could fit one million earths inside of the sun. (to the viewers) No, really! You can fit one million earths inside the sun! Look it up! (Motato faces the Radishes again.) Motato: Science Radish, come! (The Science Radish comes up to Motato.) Science Radish: I'm right here, sir. Motato: Do we have any anti-gravity machines? (The Science Radish thinks about it, then comes up with an idea before leaving, then coming back with a large machine.) Science Radish: You know, I don't have an anti-gravity machine, but I did make this staunchly pro-gravity machine. (Motato stares in confusion, before the Science Radish presses some buttons on the pro-gravity machine, which causes the gravity to become increased and for Motato and the Radishes to fall to the ground.) Motato: No pro-gravity, anti-gravity! Science Radish: Perhaps I can reverse it! (The Science Radish presses another button on the machine, which causes the gravity to become reversed, which causes Motato and the Radishes to start floating in the air.) Motato: Perfect. Soup this baby up and make it the most anti-gravity machine known to veggiekind! (chuckling) Space, I'm coming for your diamonds! (Scene switches to the next day at Space Camp.) Captain Mike: Welcome to day two. You all did a great job in the water training yesterday. Well, except for Junior, he mostly did cannonballs. Junior: (laughing) Totally soaked you guys! Captain Mike: And Little Morty never really got in the water, he just laughed like a maniac the whole time. (This time, Motato has had enough.) Motato: (higher voice) Oh, enough of your rip-off camp! Radishes! (The Radishes bring the anti-gravity machine onto the field, before Motato comes up to them and removes his disguise.) Motato: (higher voice) Time to go to space! Captain Mike: (gasps) Little Morty was... Junior: Motato! Motato: (higher voice) Yes! It is I, Mota- (stops) Why can't I get this voice modulator to turn off? I sound ridiculous! Ugh, whatever. Activate the device! (The Science Radish turns on the anti-gravity machine, which causes everyone to start floating in the air. Scene switches to the gravity getting affected in the town square as well while Mayor Archibald is riding his bike.) Archibald: Strange weather we're having today. (Scene switches to Mr. Lunt driving his monster truck, before the monster truck is also affected by the anti-gravity machine as it starts floating.) Mr. Lunt: Whoa! (Scene switches to Ichabeezer fishing out in the koi pond, before the anti-gravity machine causes his boat to float up as well. Scene switches to Larry still bathing in the tub.) Larry: (singing) La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (The anti-gravity machine also affects the bathtub and the rubber ducky, as the rubber ducky starts floating away, much to Larry's confusion, before the bathtub also starts floating away.) Larry: Whoa! Whoaaaaaaaa! (Scene switches to back at the baseball field.) Motato: (laughing) Goodbye, obnoxious gravity! You've kept me down long enough! Junior: Dad! What's happening? Captain Mike: We're losing gravity! You don't know what you're doing, Motato! We're all gonna float into space! Motato: Exactly. You're welcome! (laughing) Captain Mike: Turn into Junior Jetpack and follow my lead. (Junior flies into a nearby trash can then comes back out as Junior Jetpack.) Gary: Whoa! It's Junior Jetpack! Betsy: Oh! (Scene switches to the rubber ducky floating in the air, while Larry is chasing after it in the bathtub while using a broom as an oar to push himself after the floating ducky.) Larry: I'm coming for you, ducky! (Scene switches to back with Motato.) Motato: (laughing) Float away, float away! Junior Jetpack: Not so fast, Spudnik! (Junior Jetpack flies too fast and flies right past Motato, losing control of his movements.) Junior Jetpack: (screaming) Captain Mike: You're giving it too much gas! Your jetpack is our only hope in anti-gravity! (Junior Jetpack still flies out of control.) Captain Mike: You have to use it correctly! (Junior Jetpack flies past Captain Mike.) Captain Mike: Junior Jetpack, in zero gravity, we can't control our movement without opposing force! Junior Jetpack: Opposing what?! Captain Mike: Aim in the opposite direction! And use small bursts to keep control! (Junior Jetpack stops in mid-air, then starts flying in short bursts.) Junior Jetpack: I'm doing it! Captain Mike: Good job, buddy! (Callie, Gary, and Betsy fly past them.) Gary: Help! I'm flying and I don't wanna! Captain Mike: Let's get the kids to safety! Then get me to that machine! Junior Jetpack: Good thing I brought this along! (Junior Jetpack pulls out the inflatable raft from behind his back then throws it as it becomes fully inflated. Scene switches to Junior Jetpack pushing the inflatable raft with Captain Mike in it before approaching Callie, Gary, and Betsy.) Junior Jetpack: Grab on, guys! (The kids are now sitting in the inflatable raft.) Gary: Thanks, Junior Jetpack! (Junior Jetpack flies the inflatable raft back down, while Captain Mike approaches the anti-gravity machine and turns it around.) Captain Mike: I got it! (Captain Mike presses the button that causes the gravity to be restored back to normal. Scene switches to Mr. Lunt falling down, before getting out of the way, just as his monster truck falls down as well. Scene switches to Mayor Archibald still floating while riding his bike, when he ends up falling until crashing into a tree in Ichabeezer's yard. Scene switches to Ichabeezer's fishing boat falling back down into the lake once again. Scene switches to Junior Jetpack bringing the raft back down.) Junior Jetpack: Good job, da- Uh, Captain Mike! (Scene switches to Larry catching up to his rubber ducky.) Larry: (sighs) Gotcha! (Larry is about to reach for his rubber ducky, when the gravity is restored back to normal.) Larry: Uh-oh! (screaming) (Larry and the ducky fall back down to the ground again. Larry peeks out from the bathtub in time to see the rubber ducky fall down and bounce around on top of the grate, before falling into the grate.) Larry: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene switches to Motato still floating in the air.) Motato: Twinkle, twinkle little star/How I want to steal you all/Oh, what riches shall abound/As I float up and take your... (The gravity is restored back to normal, before Motato starts falling.) Motato: I was really high up! (screaming) Radishes: We've got you! We've got you! (Motato falls into the dumpster.) Science Radish: Whoops! Let's get out of here! (The Radishes leave after that. Scene switches to the kids approaching Captain Mike.) Gary: Hey, where'd Junior Jetpack go? (Junior approaches them.) Callie: Junior, you totally missed it! Junior Jetpack defeated Motato! Your dad even helped! Junior: I'm sure Junior Jetpack would say he learned a lot from my awesome dad. (The kids cheer while Captain Mike winks in approval. Everyone starts to leave the baseball field, before Captain Mike faces Junior.) Captain Mike: Hey, Junior! Mom's got dinner on, so, uh, what do you say we get home real quick-like? (Junior Jetpack appears in front of Captain Mike after that. Scene switches to Junior Jetpack and Captain Mike flying through the air towards him, flying past the dumpster that Motato landed in.) Motato: Lobster! (Motato spits out a lobster that got into his mouth. Junior Jetpack and Captain Mike still fly through the air. Scene switches to Larry using a fishing pole to try to get his ducky out.) Larry: Come on, ducky! (The sound of squeaking is heard, which alerts Larry, before he turns around to see a Dust Bunny approaching him from behind. The Dust Bunny then spits out Larry's ducky, which Larry is happy to see.) Larry: Ducky! Kids: (Off-screen) Awwww! (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts